Dallas Winston, I love you!
by 18sdoss
Summary: (edited) read, please! no good at summaries. boyxboy


Dallas Winston, I love you

By: Stella Doss

_Disclaimer: S.E Hinton is the owner of the outsiders. And a pages 148 and 149 of her book is in my oneshot. S.E also owns the characters. If any of the words are in slated form their S.E' s. _

_ The doctor didn't bat an eye. "You can see him, but it's because you're his friends, not because of the knife."_

_ Dally looked at him for a second, then put the knife back in his pocket. We both went in to Johnny's room, standing there for a second, getting our breath back in heavy gulps. It was awful quiet. It was scary quiet. I looked at Johnny. He was very still, and for a moment I thought in agony: He's already dead. We're to late._

_ Dally swallowed, wiping sweat off his upper lip. "Johnnycake?" he said in a hoarse voice. "Johnny?"_

_ Johnny stirred weakly, the opened his eyes. "Hey," he managed softly._

"_We won," Dally panted. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them-chased them outa our territory."_

_ Johnny didn't even try to grin at him. "Useless…fighting's no good…" he was awful white._

_ Dally licked his lips nervously. "They're still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." He was talking too fast and too calmly. "Yeah, they're still calling you a you a hero now and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all proud of you, buddy."_

_ Johnny's eyes glowed. Dally was proud of him. That was all Johnny had ever wanted._

_ "Ponyboy."_

_ I barely heard him. I came closer and leaned over to hear what he was going to say._

_ "Stay Gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold…" The pillow seemed to sink a little, and Johnny Died._

_ You read about people looking peacefully asleep when they're dead, but they don't. Johnny just looked dead. Like a candle with the flame gone.I tried to say something, but I couldn't make a sound._

_ Dally swallowed and reached over to push Johnny's hair back. "Never could keep that hair back… that's what you get fpr tryin' to help people, you little punk, that's what you get…"_

_ Whirling suddenly, he suddenly, he slammed back against the wall. His face contracted in agony, and sweat streamed down his face._

_ "Damnit, Johnny…" he begged, slamming one fist against the wall, hammering it to make it obey his will._

_ "Oh, damnit, Johnny, don't die, please don't die…"_

_ He suddenly bolted through the door and down the hall._

(**my part) Johnny's P.O.V.**

Man, I didn't wanna die. I watched Dallas run out, and Ponyboy's tears rolling down his cheeks, one by one.

"Johnnycake, why man?" Ponyboy said so softly. "It was my time to go, im so, so sorry." I know he can't hear me, maybe he can. He turned around so fast. "Johnnycake, it's all my fault. If I had never went in to that god damn church. You just looked so happy saving those little kids. It's all my fault." Tears streaming down his face. "It's not your fault! You listen to me savvy? No, sixteen years wasn't long enough, but I love the fact I saved those kids. I do NOT love the fact that I died a murderer." This is not his fault at all.

"JOHNATHEN CADE, DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU DIED A MURRDERER! YOU MISTER, DIED A HERO!" I smiled and wrapped his in a hug.

"Dallas is gonna go sumthin' stupid I know he is heading to the lot." I said, " HE IS GONNA KILL HIMSELF, YOU HAVE GOT TO SAVE HIM. GO NOW, PONYBOY!"

**Darrel's P.O.V.**

We got a call from Dally to meet him at the lot. He just knocked up a store and the fuzz is after him. We gotta hide him!

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

I see the gang coming on my right. Pulling up my heater so it was pointing at the cops. One pf the cops yelled, "Put the gun down, hood!" I was about to say something, but I was tackled to the ground by Ponyboy.

"Dallas, Please don't do this, please. Why are you doing this?" Pony asked, with tears streaming down his face. "Johnnycake is dead! THAT'S WHY!" I yelled. I pushed him out the way and pointed the gun at the cops.

**Three person P.O.V.**

The sound of gunshots filled the air. Ponyboy ran and jumped in front of Dally. Bullets hitting his chest.

"Dallas Wintson, I love you." Dallas leaned down and kissed him , one last kiss. A kiss filled with so much passion and love. "Ponyboy Curtis I love you too," he replied tears streaming down his face.

The gang ran over to their side. Ponyboy said, "I love you all," and he looked at Dallas, "Dallas Winston, I love you."

Everyone sank to their knees, crying. "no, he is NOT dead! Come on honey, open your eyes." soda shouted.

"Dallas, why did you try to kill yourself?" Darry asked. Dallas looked up at him.

"I thought no one cared." he slowly replied. Two-bit's normally dancing gray eyes, now stormy, with so much anger, sadness, and rage.

Two-bit then shouted, "LIKE HELL! PONYBOY JUST TOOK BULLETS FOR YOU! WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU! WE ALL KNOW YOU COULDN'T TAKE JOHNNYCAKE'S DEATH! NO, YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT PART DID YOU, THAT'S THE ONLY DAMN REASON YOU WOULD DO THIS!"

Darry wrapped a crying Two-bit in a hug, whispering calm things in his ear. Soda stood up walked up to Dallas and belted him, hard.

"Okay, I earn that." Dallas said, catching his breath. Soda walked over to Steve and sat down on the ground.

"Ponyboy I am so, so, so, sorry. I love you." Dallas kissed his head and slipped his ring off his finger, lifted his left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger. "Darrel, Keith, Steve, and Sodapop, I'm extremely sorry," Dallas had tears streaming down his face.

A sparkly gold light came from Ponyboy's body, then a ghostly boy floated from the body. " That's Ponyboy!" Steve shouted. He looked up and put his arms out to the side. With in a matter of seconds gold wings came out of his back. He floated back down. "Sup?" He asked so bluntly.

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

" What do you mean 'sup'? you just died in my arms!" I shouted. He just smiled at me and laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Soda asked. "Dallas thought he would never see me or Johnny again." Wait, what does she mean Johnny?

A boy with pitch black wings came beside Pony. I ran and hugged him. "Oh Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't save Pone." I told him. "Well, I sent Ponyboy to save you, 'cause I knew what you was gon' do. No, Ponyboy wasn't supposed to get himself killed!" and he slapped him upside the head.

"Well, it's time to go Johnny."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on let's bring it in." We all got in a circle and put your hands in the middle, on top of each others.

Everyone chanted, "we are the curtis gang! Darrel, Two-bit, Steve, Sodapop, Johnny, Dallas, and Ponyboy! We are the one, the only group of greasers that care 'bout each other, even Dallas! WE ARE THE CURTIS GANG!" We joined together in group hug. "we love you all," Johnny and Ponyboy said in unison. And with that they were off.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

The last year has been hard on the last five of the gang, but some good things came out of it. I got to quit a job, Soda got over Sandy, Steve stopped being such jerk, Two-bit stopped drinking and still is the same, and Dallas stayed outta trouble.

On this day the five of us weren't doing the best. It's the day Ponyboy and Johnny, said their final good-byes.

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Soda was in the shower. It's was peacefully quiet, 'till Two-bit gets here that is. Right then Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas, walked in.

"Hey Darrel!" Two-bit yelled. "Hi Keith," I replied. Leaning against the kitchen wall, I closed my eyes. I felt someone wrap their strong arms around my waist and lay their head on my chest. Looking down to find Two-bit, so wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and took a shaky breath. So sofly and filled with concern, he said, "it's okay to cry." Kissing the top of his head, "I know baby, I know." He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, "then cry already. We all know you want, but you won't let yourself do it. Baby, listen to me when I say, you need to cry. I'm here for you, yer not alone." With that I broke down, slidding down the wall, bringing Two-bit with me.

"Darrel Shayne Curtis, finally broke," I heard Dallas say, from the other room. It's true, I did. I needed to let every thing go. The tears that have been built up over that last almost two year, have finally been released.

There was a knock at the door, so I got to answer it, hand in hand with Two-bit, "hello, can I help you?"

"Well, that's not how to treat yer family, now is it?" I looked up to see Ponyboy and Johnny. Shocked at hell, "well, I'll be damned!" I wrapped them in a big hug. "Now Darry, dry them damn tears and let us see the gang."

**Sodapop's P.O.V.**

"Now Darry, dry them damn tears and let us see the gang," that voice sounds like Ponyboy. Two people come running in to living room, Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis. Pony yelled, "Dallas!" He wrapped his arms around Dally and kissed him. Coming outta my thoughts, "Johnny!" I ran over to him, picked him up and he wrapped him legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. "Hey Sodapop. I missed you something awful," he said. Smiling, I said, "baby boy, you have no idea." Pressing my lips to his, feeling his soft lips again, "Johnny Curtis, I love you!" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, " Johnny Curtis? Don't you mean Cade?" "Nope!" Smiling, my Johnny said, "I Johnny Curtis, love you too, Sodapop Curtis."

**Dallas's P.O.V.**

"How's being an angel?" I asked Ponyboy. Ponyboy replied, "fine, but I always miss you." I kissed him, then said, "Ponyboy Winston, I love you." Now smiling bigger then Two-bit, Pony said, "Dallas Winston, I love you.


End file.
